Inheritable Desires
by glowingcannon
Summary: Corruption has spread even to those in the realm of gods. As a power hungry throws everything into chaos, the deities have no choice but to give up their powers to those in the mortal world. However, the vessels are mere children, how will they fend for themselves in a situation where they are being hunted by a brutal tyrant who will stop at nothing to get what he wants!


[Start Chapter One in an area covered in clouds instead of the ground. However, the sky is dark and covered by dark clouds. Frequent lightning strikes can be seen. Close in on CG's sword through a deity's chest, then again as his sneering look pierces those around him. Everyone is frozen in shock with what they are seeing. CG then pulls out his sword from the victim's chest and kicks the lifeless body to a member in the crowd as he glares at everyone around him.]

CG: That was supposed to be one of your finest? And you call yourselves deities? Have you no shame? You should all be grateful that I am taking it upon myself to cleanse all of you and put your powers to my use.

D1: But why? We have always worked together to keep the realms in harmony, why would one who would protect this peace turn on us?

[CG rushes towards D1 and grabs him by the throat, and lifts him into the air]

CG: Really? Asking such foolish questions, you ought to know the answer. For amusement, that is all. Haven't you all gotten tired of this charade? Maintaining peace, ha! What a bunch of fools! Would you all not want that power for yourselves? Those who would dare join me, come to my side!

[Few in the crowd move towards CG, the rest back off hesitantly]

D1: but why? Why would you all forsake your duty?

[CG sneers once more and throw D1 to the ground]

CG: well, looks like it's been decided, it is time to cleanse those who would dare challenge my authority

D1: Everyone still capable for holding your senses, we must transfer our powers, now! Otherwise, CG will steal our essence for his own malicious purposes!

[All of a sudden, light can be seen shining from each member in D1's crowd, and then, it shoots towards the sky and comes back into the ground and disappears.]

CG: why you?! You cowards! You shall pay for your cowardice!

[In an instant, CG appears in the crowd and grabs one deity by the throat and crushes it in his hand. He then splits himself into 4 personas, and rushes each deity in the crowd. The first persona grabs a deity by the foot and proceeds to smash the deity's body into the ground multiple times, the second proceeds to throw his sword into the crowd and manages to decapitate 3 other deities with it.]

D1: Do not give up! Keep up the fight! We must keep those who have inherited our power safe!

[The third materializes a spear and throws it into another deity's chest and begins to stomp on the dying deity until death, while this is going on, the fourth seems to be overpowered by 5 deities who are attacking the persona, however, the persona smiles wickedly, before vanishing, and then reappearing to impale the 5 attacking him at once with a sword. The four personas then corner D1.]

CG: any last words you pathetic old fool?

D1: just a sentence, go to hell!

[In a flash of brilliant light, the deity disappears and CG find his other 3 personas with their heads stuck in the ground.

D1: [reappearing] did you really forget that I am the god of teleportation? You were so busy parading your victory, that you neglected the option that I could have retained my powers. Now, why don't I show you why I am known to be a talented warrior deity.

[In a flash of red light, CG finds himself chained to the ground]

D1: let these chains engulf you and inhibit the powers you stole from my dear comrades!

CG: you fool! You would give up your own life force to inflict this scratch? HA! You worm!

D1: maybe so, but I will protect those who have inherited our power! I will train them to one day defeat you! See you in hell!

[D1 vanishes, and CG is unshackled, but is clearly shaken up.]

CG: We will see about that, old man! Mark my words, [brandishes his sword] this will be in YOUR chest one day.

END CHAPTER 1

[Start Chapter 2. This takes place 15 years after the events in Chapter 1. Kurai and Mitsu and walking together to school like everyday]

Mitsu: I saw it again.

Kurai: what? Those silly visions? I told you not to watch that horror movie!

Mitsu: no, it felt more like…..memories, there is no way it could be, I know….but still…

Kurai: c'mon, let's just go to school. You sure you didn't drink any of mom and dad's alcohol? You know that there is no way something like a deity war could have happened, and even if it did, why would you think of that now?

[Mitsu seems down, but Kurai cheers her up and the two proceed to school. Bell rings, and they rush to class, but bump into Akari. Akari falls.]

Akari: what was that for? Watch where you are going!

Kurai: c'mon, it wasn't even that hard, not my fault you are a wimp!

Mitsu: c'mon Kurai, that wasn't very nice, apologize, it was your fault after all!

[CHGF walks around the corner, upon seeing her, Akari quickly gets up and tries to look tough.]

CHGF [laughing]: I saw all of that, c'mon, you don't have to act tough in front of me.

Akari [blushing]: well….you know….since that promise that day…..

Kurai [obnoxiously]: earth to lovers! Hello! You guys better hurry up, or we will be late for class!

[ All turn and are about to run when they see D1 standing exasperated]

D1: how many times must I tell you to show up to class on time? You really think you will be able to manage the world with that attitude?

CHGF: sorry Mr D1, I promise Akari and I won't be late again.

D1[sighing]: That's fine, I believe you, but [catches Kurai trying to sneak away] I have a special punishment planned for you.

Kurai [laughs nervously]: [whispers to Mitsu] help me!

Mitsu: [pretends not to hear and goes into classroom and sits beside Akari and CHGF]

[Class bell sounds again, and D1 returns with Kurai, Kurai seems devoid of emotion]

D1: for today's class, I have decided that you all need to get along better than you already are. Let's see here…. Akari, Akari, name all the people sitting in the room, starting at the front and moving right.

Akari: alright, let's see…. STG, SMT, FIR, WTR, GRV, Kurai, Mitsu, CHGF, AML, ERH, Aiko.

D1: very good! Now, tell me each of their hobbies.

Akari: uh….um…. I have no clue.

D1: all right, point proven. Now, why don't we improve your team skills in gym. The whole day is a gym class now.

[mix of cheers and groans are heard, skips to gym class, where everyone is in a gym uniform in a wide opening surrounded by a forest]

D1: your objective is simple, you will be divided into teams of four, you will have to find your team's respective weapons, and then combat each other until one is left standing. If you get hit 3 times, you lose. Let's see here…. Akari, CHGF, STG, SMT, you will be one group. FIR, WTR, Kurai, Mitsu, will be the second. GRV, AML, ERH, Aiko, you will be the last team. Now, all of you line up.

[all of them line up on the line]

D1: may the best team win, go!

[all teams rush off in different directions into the woods]

END OF CHAPTER 2

[Start Chapter 3, Akari is weaving through the woods helping CHGF find her way while looking for weapons.]

Akari: Why would they put weapons in a place like this?

SMT: Wouldn't be much of a task if it was too easy now, would it? But I wish we didn't have to go through all this to get to know each other.

STG: Well, it sure beats studying in class all day.

CHGF: [laughing] STG, you spend almost the entire day in gym anyway since D1 says that it's what helps you best. I understand that we are a specialized school of only 12 students, but sometimes, I feel that D1 has the weirdest ideas regarding what we need to learn.

Akari: [calling from far ahead] guys! I found them! Look at all these bows and swords!

STG: I'll pass, I have these fists of mine after all [cracks his knuckles]

Akari: all right then, CHGF, what do you want?

CHGF: I want the-

SMT: Give me a bow! I can't stand the idea of fighting up close!

Akari: [annoyed] sure, here you go [tosses SMT a bow], CHGF, your turn.

CHGF: The other bow please.

Akari: here you go [hands the other bow to CHGF], and that means I get to use a sword. Now, let's go.

CHGF: Wait! Wouldn't the last remaining sword go to waste?

Akari: So? What do you want me to do?

CHGF: How about using them both?

Akari: [absent mindedly] that's cra- [realizes what she said] …...that's awesome! Alright! [grabs the second sword and holsters]

[Meanwhile, Kurai, Mitsu, FIR, WTR are looking for their weapons]

FIR: Come on guys, if we don't hurry up, we'll lose!

WTR: FIR, don't be like that, this is a team exercise, it's not all about you.

Mitsu: WTR's right. There's no need to rush things, let's just have fun.

Kurai: Hey guys, what's that? There's something glimmering behind those rocks.

FIR: [ecstatic]That must be the weapons!

[FIR rushes forward ahead of the group and in his excitement falls into a thorny bush]

FIR: Ow!

WTR: [walking over] You see FIR? This is what you get for being an idiot. [Sighs] Why am I related to you?

Mitsu: You all right FIR? Get up and let's investigate it together _._

Kurai: Mitsu, there's no need to be a party crasher, we're just having some fun!

[The group walks over carefully and comes across the weapons]

FIR: Oh yeah, we hit the jackpot. Yo WTR, this bow has you written all over it [tosses the bow to WTR]

WTR: Gee thanks! [rolls eyes]

FIR: As for me, I'm going with the sword? What about you two?

Kurai: Hmm...I feel like I want to be more of a ranged fighter, I'm going with the bow.

Mitsu: For once Kurai, you didn't take something I wanted! What do we have here [sly grin forms] look at this masterpiece. [takes the sword] Yeah, I'm going to take everyone down myself! [gleaming]

WTR: Easy now! If we don't hurry back, we'll be in last place! Come on guys!

[WTR runs towards the school, and the others follow. Pans to the third team, GRV, AML, ERH, Aiko]

GRV: I cannot comprehend why we have to go through this forest to find these weapons. Look at my precious shoes AML. This is not proper for a lady like myself.

AML: Big deal GRV, unlike you I like the outdoors. It gives me a sense of adventure!

GRV: To each their own, I suppose. Hey Aiko, what do you think?

Aiko: [absently] I really like the weather today, perfect conditions for what we have to get done now. It puts a nice emphasis on our surroundings.

GRV: Well then. I don't know why I asked you for your opinion. This, quite frankly, is unenjoyable.

[ERH is further ahead scouting for the weapons]

ERH: Man, I really feel in my element [shouts back] Come on guys, keep up and help me find the weapons.

AML: [concentrating] I have a strong feeling it's over there. Guys follow me!

[AML rushes off and the rest follow]

GRV: Way to go Mr. Helpful, you led us to nothing.

Aiko: Wait what's that over there?

ERH: [digs into the ground, a small glimmer is seen, ERH digs some more and pulls out the bag]

ERH: Alright. I found them. Ladies and gentlemen, choose your weapon [in a superficial playful manner]

Aiko: Well if it isn't a problem, I'd like to use a bow.

ERH: No problem [grinning] what about the rest of ya?

GRV: I'll take the bow as well. I can't stand the thought of using such a vulgar weapon such as a sword. It'll ruin my clothes. You Neanderthals can use those swords.

AML: [sarcastically] Whatever floats your boat Mrs. GRV

ERH: Dude. It's not a big deal. Let's get out of here.

END OF CHAPTER 3

[Start Chapter 4, CG Hakaimono is sitting on a throne and is using a deity as a footstool. Multiple soldiers are around the throne room and a high ranking officer named WG is there along with his own henchman. The throne is ornate and decorated in gold, the palace he is staying in is very similar, however, blood stains can be seen at the entrance to the palace.]

CG: Finally, I am no longer binded to those foolish gods. I have my own agenda to fulfill.

[CG looks around the palace, admiring the work of his conquest]

CG: And this palace too...how fitting for a god such as myself [to the deity serving as a footstool] Hey you incompetent god, get up off the floor, the god I was fighting earlier, D1, what did he say again before we parted ways?

Footstool: Um. He mentioned something about mortals inheriting the power of us gods.

CG: [sarcastically] oh really, I hadn't noticed [kicks the deity into a wall, deity falls down unconscious]

CG:[irritated] I already know that you incompetent fool! Tell me something I don't know!

WG: Hakaimono , we have received news that D1 has been in the mortal world training these mortals, they are mere infants at this point in time and will be easily crushed by you. They currently reside at an establishment mortals call, "school".

CG: Hm, WG, nice to see some capability in our midst. Why don't we send our army to collect that which belongs to your saviour, CG Hakaimono !

WG: I'll get them prepared my lord. But it seems that D1's last ditch effort to harm you is keeping us from transferring our entire army onto the mortal's planet, instead, I will dispatch a small unit to retrieve these kids, and thus, give you your rightful powers. Once you have made contact with those sniveling brats, you will be far stronger than before.

CG: Do as you see fit, but do not disappoint me unless you want to end up like him.[motions towards the unconscious deity] and now, I shall continue to crush the puny resistance that D1's foolish followers have mounted. [aside] just you wait D1, [stands up and paces around his throne] I am coming for your head, and you better not have forgotten my promise. [brandishes his sword. To WG] Dispatch the HH to take down D1's pathetic comrades.

WG's henchman: but sire, he is a madman who has lost his ability to communicate, he is of no-

CG: you dare defy my orders?! [CG turns his head, and glares at the henchman before 4 clones of himself appear around the henchman as each stick a sword through an extremity] Let this be an example, take him to the torture chambers until he is needed once again! [CG's clones go down the staircase and disappear, everyone in the throne room is silent] Well, WG, hurry up!

WG: yes sire, send for the HH…. [soldiers don't move, as they are stunned at what they witnessed] his task is simple, to crush anyone who opposes our lord, Hakaimono…...go! [stunned soldiers hurry off scared that they might be attacked next]

CG: useless insects! WG, I suggest you have control over your subordinates, otherwise, you will be held responsible for their actions. Now, allow me to take care of the war on the Western Front using the ability I acquired from D1. [CG teleports from the throne room and appears onto a field with dead bodies everywhere] What a pathetic state my army is in, to think they are losing this war. All my servants, stand back! [CG moves forward]

D1's Brother: there he is, Hakaimono, everyone, attack him!

CG: you wretched creatures need to know your place! [CG swings his arm in the direction of the oncoming troops…..after a short delay, the whole army approaching him has disappeared in a brilliant explosion, and the only remaining artifact is the brother's helmet.] You fools should have begged for mercy while you had the chance, maybe then you wouldn't have met this fate. Now, let's start the warm up on the North Front.

END OF CHAPTER 4

[Start Chapter 5, all 3 groups are heading towards the clearing once more in the hopes that they will find another group to fight, meanwhile D1 is hiding, viewing everyone's movements out of the corner of one eye, while reading a newspaper.]

TME: I think I see it! That's the clearing, and nobody is there! Let's go

SCE: [grabs TME by the collar, and whispers] shh, keep it down….and what do you think you are doing rushing out there now? If we do, the rest will be able to see us, and we won't be able to do anything to defend ourselves. Instead, WTR and I will keep our bows drawn in case we see someone while all of us stay here.

TME: [embarrassed that she was outsmarted by her brother] fine….do whatever you want.

FIR: Everyone be quiet, I see someone!

[GRV walk out into the clearing, followed by AML]

WTR: I see them, let's jump them now, while we hav-

SCE: Hold steady, look behind the trees there, you can see AHO, CHGF, SMT and STG! They are planning to attack, let's hold our position.

FIR: I can't believe I am saying this, but let's wait a bit…

WTR: [tauntingly] what's wrong? Scared?

FIR: [defensively] of course not, it's called strategy! In fact, I could take them all out on my own, wat-[FIR stands up, and instantly gets hit by CHGF's arrow]

SCE: You idiot! Retreat! [SCE, TME, FIR and WTR all run back deeper into the woods] You idiots, because of your stupid behavior, we were the first ones to get hit! [losing control] Just do as I say!

TME: SCE, calm down! That's not what the point of this exercise is! The point is to work together! Let's go back and see what's going on.

[They return back to their hiding spot to find that only AHO is remaining from the other group, and the rest are sitting out]

FIR: you've got to be kidding me?! They all got beat? How?

SCE: Now's our chance, let's take down AHO and then proceed to take out AML, ERH, SKY and GRV.

TME: That's stupid, why wouldn't you take out a full team be-

WTR: What is he doing?!

[The other turn back around to find that AHO has come out of hiding, into the middle of the clearing]

SCE: Now's our chance, let's go!

[They jump out of hiding, and nod towards the other group, a mutual agreement to take out AHO before resuming]

GRV: Looks like you guys at least know what respect is. I'll give you that.

SCE: Take out the boring one before we have some fun

WTR: this won't take long

AML: Alright, whenever you guys are ready

FIR: but look, he doesn't seem scared one bit!

[AHO is standing without expressing any emotion, except pure focus]

SCE: He's bluffing, I mean, just look at his team there

[AHO's team is clearly flustered and is at a loss at what to do to prevent themselves from losing]

TME: How many times have you hit him?

ERH: We haven't been able to pin him down, looks like he's got some moves

SCE: Oh yeah? Like what

AML: Just watch, GRV, SKY, you're up!

GRV: [stammering] Don't tell me what to do.

SKY: [sigh] Just be quiet and lets go!

[Both fire an arrow toward AHO, AHO deflects both with his sword by cutting the first, and blocking the second with his hilt. SCE, TME, FIR and WTR are stunned]

FIR: [genuinely surprised] That's crazy-I mean awesome-I mean crazy….what!?

TME: [laughs nervously] A 15-year-old boy doing that? [whistles] looks like this will be fun. All sword wielders, come with me, the rest, hang back and provide support, if you take out someone on the other team, we will settle it later, give it everything you got!

[TME, FIR, ERH and AML rush AHO, AHO skillfully parries all of their blows and even manages to counter attack against TME and AML.]

TME: Damn, he's tough…...archers, we need support!

[The archers all fire arrows, the sword wielder's duck at the last second, however, instead of deflecting them, AHO lines up his wooden sword and all the arrows embed themselves into it]

SCE: What?! This guy is something else!

GRV: Let's spread out, this isn't working!

[Each of the archers go towards one side of AHO, and pull back their arrows]

TME: Let's do the same! Onwards!

[Each sword wielder proceeds to line themselves up 90 degrees apart from one another]

FIR: If you think we're done you have another thing coming. Time for round 2!

[The sword wielders rush AHO, AHO manages to parry the ones in front of him and to his left, however, AML attacks from behind, and it looks like the sword is about to connect when….]

AML: [disbelief] H-how did you…?

TME: [shocked] There's no way...that's crazy.

SCE: [shocked] T-this guy's in a league of his own.

GRV: [alarmed] Just what is he?!

WTR: Hmmpf!

ERH & SKY: [synchronized] Cool!

[quick pan to SRT & STG, both are speechless]

FIR: That's bullshit!

AHO: Really? I think it's pretty cool

[D1 turns around fully and is now watching very interested.]

D1: [to self] Now what do we have here?

[AHO has successfully parried the attack from behind with his second sword!]

AHO: [grinning] I'd say that the tides have conclusively turned, wouldn't you?

END OF CHAPTER 5

[Start Chapter 6 where the previous chapter left off, with AHO revealing that he is able to dual wield swords effectively]

AHO: Why the surprise? Did you think that the second holster was for show?

SCE: But using two, I mean. You sacrifice control, so I assumed a warrior of your caliber would not use two swords.

AHO: We'll see about that, now, come attack me! [Everybody hesitates, and they step back instead] [chuckles] Then I will go on the offensive

[AHO rushes at ludicrous speed towards the four sword wielders, he swiftly disables TME by using the hilt of his sword to knock her hand, dropping her sword. He then kicks her legs, to finish her off, he strikes her with his dual swords drawn]

TME: Wh-What?!

AHO: That's 1 down!

ERH: Don't just stand there guys, let's take him out!

[The other 3 sword wielders rush him, meanwhile, the archers all fire arrows towards AHO]

WTR: This should get him!

[AHO deflects the arrow seamlessly without even looking, he uses the blunt end of his wooden swords and strikes FIR's legs and arms , FIR falls to the ground, AHO takes another look at him and continues. Without sparing another moment, AHO gets down low and swipes his leg behind him in both a clockwise and counterclockwise motion, causing ERH and AML to collide with one another, he then gets up and seeing that he is the victor lightly taps his swords on their heads.

AHO: [snickering] That's 4!

CHGF: [from the sidelines] Wow AHO, at this rate we'll win. Keep it up!

AHO: [smiling] Now...archers, let's see what you got!

SCE: Regroup!

[all the archers back away and join back with SCE]

GRV: I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to work together!

SKY: Sure looks like it, alright, everyone, draw your bows!

[AHO is walking towards them]

WTR: Hold steady.

GRV: he is getting closer!

WTR: [sternly] I said hold!

SCE: [impatiently] Any day now!

WTR: FIRE!

[They all fire their arrows, AHO continues. An arrow heads directly for him but he has an untroubled look on his face. He jumps to the side to avoid it but two more arrows are fired and head towards his torso, seeing the danger he's in, he draws his swords and cuts the arrows. AHO sees SCE in the corner of his eye and makes his way to SCE unwavering]

SCE: Hurry up and fire the second round!

AHO: [Rushing toward the archers] [smirking] I won't let you!

[AHO throws one of his swords at SCE, pinning his shirt in the process. AHO confronts SCE]

SCE: [confessing] Well played AHO, you won this battle but don't think your win-streak is going to last because I'll be the one putting the end to it.

AHO: When that time comes I'll be waiting for you. But until then [smiling] I'll be borrowing this.

[AHO grabs SCE's quiver and bow and continues on, to the other archers]

WTR: Fire!

[Another wave of arrows are shot. AHO dodges most of them. He sees three arrows headed right for him. He cuts the first arrow in half and fires arrows at the remaining two arrows, AHO's arrows clash and cancel out the shots of the opposing team He makes his way over to GRV now. GRV just stares at him agitated]

AHO: Excuse me Miss GRV [smiling] Within all of my power I will try to make this as painless as possible. [AHO gently steps on her toe, flicks her forehead and pats her head] [smile breaks into a grin] It was an honor fighting you Miss GRV. [AHO walks away]

GRV: Hmpff! Unbelievable! But at least he's somewhat of a gentleman.

[Pan to WTR & SKY]

WTR: SKY, we need to take him down…..NOW!

[Both fires more arrows at AHO]

AHO: [unwavering] Haven't you realized that arrows won't work on me? [AHO leaps into the air grabbing the arrows effortlessly, and throws them aside. He then walks over to them.] Good try. [SKY and WTR fearfully fall down expecting a final blow from AHO. AHO places his hands on their heads] [grinning]

SKY and WTR: we give up!

AHO: guess our team wins!

[Everyone is stunned, and at a loss for words. AHO helps SKY and WTR up with a satisfied look on his face. D1 comes out of hiding, clapping]

D1: Now, that was something I wasn't expecting, great job AHO. Despite most of your team out of commission, you managed to single-handedly defeat the other two teams. A job well done! As for the rest of you, it looks like we still have some training do! You all seem to have become acquainted with the other groups, and despite your loss, you teamwork wasn't bad [chuckling] But now, it's time to hit the books. Back to class everyone!

END OF CHAPTER 6

[Start Chapter 7 with CG on the Northern Front of the war. Multiple cries are heard, and CG is sitting on a throne overlooking the whole fight. He is growing impatient and thus, irritable.]

CG: How has the pathetic army that opposes us still intact?! I expected more from a force serving under their absolute ruler!

WG: My lord, our forces are trying their best but our enemy has strength in numbers

CG: That is no excuse general. You are in charge of our ranks and your soldiers are making a fool out of me. Do you know what impact this will have on my reputation? If I don't see results, I will take control myself, and if I do, you will be considered an enemy as well due to your lack of competence!...What of HH? How has he progressed since I assigned him to his task?

WG: He has shown remarkable results, he has proceeded through the resistance headquarter defense without problem, and is currently in the midst of fighting their so called "skilled" warriors.

CG: Very well, at least his actions have spared your life as of now. The next task I have for you is simple, join the battle and bring me victory, otherwise, your blood will be used to recolor this throne!

WG: [nervously] yes my lord.

[WG spreads his arms and legs, and a flash of light covers his body, when the light subsides, it can be seen that WG is adorned in armor. The armor is a brilliant silver, with streaks of red in the front and on the side. He is also suited with armor plated leggings which shine with the same brilliance as this chestpiece, alongside the wait strap, a katana is holstered, but a brilliant red light can be seen through the sheath. He then rushes into the battlefield and vanishes from CG's sight. However, CG keeps a track of him through the bodies he has sent flying in his wake.]

CG:[to self] This has worked out better than I had planned, even despite the lack of discipline in my army, my plans will soon come to fruition. This sight reminds me of when I started this conflict in my quest for power. None of those foolish vermin who call themselves deities didn't even suspect that a powerful man such as myself would aspire of more. I have had the power to steal abilities upon contact for as long as I can remember, yet, the other deities didn't take me seriously. I put them in their place. All I had to do was kill the deity of death when he was distracted, and using those powers, I have risen in the ranks! Some old fool he was, preaching that his powers were to be used for good! HA! Not to mention that blabbering child with D1 who could have done the same things as me to a greater extent, just by copying any ability by looking at it once. However, since D1's filthy trick to weaken me, I am only able to control death for 3 more uses, which has delayed my plans…..but no matter, I shall proceed with no resistance. [Deep in thought] All that remains is to kill the deity that grants life that these feeble vermin are hiding, and with that power, _I_ will be the omnipotent judge who will decide who lives, and who dies.

[A deity from the northern resistance army sneaks up behind CG, and is about to stab him with his sword, but CG flicks his wrist without even looking and the sword is thrown multiple feet into the air, and the soldier collapses on the ground, writhing in pain.]

Soldier: GAAAAAAA!

CG: [still not turning] Be judged by your own weapon!

[The sword falls back down and stabs the soldier in the chest. The soldier's lifeless body collapses.]

CG: All those who are unworthy-[the scene in front of him turns dark, and a large red sword can be seen rising several feet into the air, almost up till the atmosphere. CG recognizes that it belongs to WG, the sword then crashes down, and the area surrounding it is completely vaporized. The sword is then tilted as it moves left, this results in a massive explosion which levels the battlefield. There is no trace of any member of the resistance force following the explosion.]-shall perish!

END OF CHAPTER 7

[Start Chapter 8 with each student in class, learning something different. TME and SCE are reading books on multiverse theory and theories on time/space flow. FIR is reading a book on fire, and its various properties. WTR is reading a book on water and its various properties. GRV is reading physics books on how gravity works and its applications. AML is learning the evolutionary pathway and the traits of each animal. ERH has been meditating in the forest and learning more topography. SKY is with D1 at a local airport where she is skydiving and learning more about air currents. SMT has been involved in deriving his own theories and challenging rules set by famous scientists. STG is working out with weights AHO has been given the task of memorizing the position of things perfectly, obtaining photographic memory. CHGF is learning about the human body, it's weaknesses and how to repair it.]

FIR: This is boring! Why do we have to hit the books while ERH, STG and SKY get to do their own thing?

SMT: I don't mind it, in fact, I quite like this!

FIR: Nerd!

[SMT flinches]

AHO: lay off him, or a repeat of the battle exercise will take place.

[FIR seems nervous, he laughs, then continues reading]

SCE: He has a point though, I don't really see the point of all this. All my friends from other schools aren't doing anything like this. I don't know why he has been making us do this for the past 4 months!

GRV: This type of study is not fit for a sophisticated lady like me. My friends have said the same too, now I am not sure why my parents have put me into this school despite my repeated requests to leave.

CHGF: Everyone, let's just trust that we need this for our future, besides, D1 has been spending time with all of us during specific activities, so far, SKY, SMT, ERH, STG and I have had special training. We all enjoyed our time, I'm sure it will be the same for you!

WTR: Alright, if that's what you say so.

[Door to the classroom is thrown open, STG runs in]

STG: guys! We have an emergency!

SCE: What is it?

STG: We don't have anymore food in the gym's food storage area!

[A stunned silence fills the room]

GRV: [sighs] Of course a braindead oaf like you would consider that to be an emergency!

STG: But I need food if I need to-

[D1 enters the room with ERH and SKY by his side, SKY is grinning and ERH seems calm and composed]

D1: I suppose I can take care of that!

Students: D1!

SCE: C'mon! Take me out to training first!

D1: Sure, but after I get back, besides, [SCE's stomach growls] you won't be able to learn anything on an empty stomach. [He turns towards SKY and ERH] You two, tell them what you have learned. [He grins, and exits the classroom]

[A few minutes later, all the kids are sitting in a circle listening to SKY and ERH talk about their training.]

SKY: -and then, he made me jump off on my own!

TME: That sounds terrifying!

FIR: I wish I could do that!

[The excitement around SKY's story dies down in a couple minutes, and the students turn to ERH]

AHO: ERH, what else did you do?

ERH: well, not much, I learned how to feel the earth's movements and also it's very feeling.

SCE: Maybe you have spent too much time meditating, you sure you haven't gone insane?

ERH: well, if you can't see what I am about to show you, then maybe I am. But, D1 noticed, so I doubt it.

SKY: Oh? So he taught you that as well?

AML: cut it out with the mystery! Tell us what it is!

CHGF: even I'm curious to hear, what did you two find?

ERH: Well, let me show you, here is what I-

[The wall to the classroom behind STG collapses, and a large, menacing, figure shrouded in a black cloak is standing with two swords, 1 sheathed at his waist, and another hidden behind his long robe. He has a gaze fixed upon the students.]

Figure: No! Let me show YOU something! [The figure draws his first sword and lunges at the students.]

END OF CHAPTER 8

[Start Chapter 9 with the figure mid flight towards the students.]

TME: [panicked] Look out CHGF, he is going after you!

[The figure reaches out with his sword to strike her. But the sword is intercepted mid strike.]

AHO: [angrily] Don't you dare lay a finger on her if you value your life! I will be your opponent!

[The figure strikes with one on his swords towards AHO's head, AHO ducks and jabs at the figure's chest. The figure blocks the attack and sneers at AHO. AHO and the figure size each other up and the figure attacks AHO's torso, but this time, AHO parries the blow and the two proceed to exchange multiple strikes at high speeds, sparks can be seen flying from their swords. The two then stop.]

Figure: Guess your not too bad, it takes someone of incredible skill to match my swordsmanship.

AHO: [ignoring the compliment] who are you and what do you want with us?!

Figure: no need to tell you, you are about to die after all!

[The other students are watching quietly, and are too scared to do anything. But CHGF, nervously moves from the crowd and starts to speak.]

CHGF: why attack us? We mean nothing!

Figure: SILENCE!

[The figure throws his sword towards CHGF.]

AHO: NO! [AHO throws his own sword to intercept the figure's. It successfully throws the sword headed for CHGF's heart off course.] Don't you dare lay a hand on her or anyone else! [SCE and TME start towards AHO to help him. AHO raises his hand.] Stand back, you will lose instantly!

TME: Let us-

SCE: He's right sis, we have to choice, you saw what level he is in. He's way out of our league. If I'm not mistaken, AHO was going easy on us in training, and this ISN'T training anymore!

[SCE and TME hesitantly move back into the crowd and urge CHGF to do the same]

Figure: how cute, but if you don't mind, I'll cut the chit chat.

[The figure rushes towards his deflected sword, and so does AHO. As soon as the figure grabs his sword, he jumps towards AHO, striking. AHO rolls out of the strike grabs his sword and strikes at the figure's neck.]

WTR: He's got him now!

[The figure pulls out his second sword and barely manages to parry AHO's blow. He then swiftly strikes towards AHO's face. AHO barely dodges, but he has a scratch on his face. Everyone except for AHO is surprised that the figure can dual wield swords.]

CHGF: AHO! [Starts towards AHO, but is stopped by GRV.]

AHO: [without looking.] thanks GRV. [To CHGF] Let me focus on this, we'll talk later, ok?

CHGF: alright, you better be back in one piece.

Figure: I said enough chitchat! [the figure throws his first sword towards AHO's legs and rushes him with the second. AHO kicks the sword back towards the figure, who manages to catch his sword, and strikes at AHO using it. AHO parries, but the figure brings the other sword down upon AHO's head.]

Figure: your finished!

[AHO deflects the blow with his own 2nd sword.]

AHO: you're not the only one who can do that you know?

Figure: preposterous! I will kill you! Enough of this wasteful swordsmanship! Let me do things my way! [The figure holds up his two swords, and both become twice as long and are also coated in a toxin like substance.] 1 hit. 1 hit is all I need to win this as long as I have these swords.

[SKY and ERH look at each other and nod. For the third time this feud, the figure throws his sword, but this time, it is towards AHO's chest. AHO, not wanting to take any chances, dodges to the right, but the figure predicting AHO's moves, is already there HE kicks AHO in the chest. AHO goes flying, and lands on the ground after crashing into a shelf.]

CHGF: AHO! NO!

AHO: [Standing] You'll pay for that!

Figure: heh! Did you really think that was all my power?

[AHO rushes the figure and exchanges many blows once more, however, it is clear that AHO is on the defensive and does not have many options. AHO attempts to back up to gain distance, but the figure kicks his legs out from under him. AHO falls on his back, and is winded. The figure raises his sword.]

AHO: No, not like this!

Figure: good riddance!

[The figure thrusts his swords down onto AHO's chest, but is stopped by tree roots growing from the ground. A strong current then pulls the figure's sword out of his hands. ERH and SKY step in front of AHO.]

SKY: let us take care of this.

ERH: Here is payback for practice, this time, I will be the one looking cool AHO!

END CHAPTER 9

[Start Chapter 10 with the figure against SKY and ERH. The rest of the students are standing behind them in silence]

ERH: [motioning towards the figure] You will pay for hurting our friends. They have no part in this fight. You're dealing with me and SKY now.

SKY: Let's go!

[In a synchronized fashion, SKY and ERH attempt to kick the figure but the figure teleports and grabs his swords, he is now standing behind ERH. He raises a sword to strike him but SKY shoots a current at ERH moving him out of the way]

Figure: Do you really think your pathetic attempt at teamwork is going to stop the likes of me?

SKY: Yeah we do. Because no matter the situation, teamwork always prevails.

[Roots sprout up from under the figure's feet and wrap around the figure immobilizing him.]

Figure: You mortals are amusing. These simple restraints cannot hold me.

[A bright white light surrounds his body and the roots degenerate into nothing]

SKY: ERH! Time to use our weapons!

ERH: You're right, let's try this!

[ERH rushes at the figure with his sword, the blade is covered in boulders, and has roots sticking out of it for range. The figure dodges the strike with ease, and tries to kick ERH in the chest, but ERH brings up a wall from the ground to block it. ERH then backs off, and puts walls around the figure to trap him.]

SKY: Take this!

[SKY shoots an arrow which has lightning infused with it. It whizzes past ERH and looks like it is about to strike the figure, but then the figure teleports away from danger.]

ERH: Crap! We can't land a hit on this guy! Damn it!

SKY: We have no choice but to beat him. Otherwise there's no telling what he'll do to the rest of us. Just look at AHO.

ERH: There's only one thing that comes to mind-a combination attack. With that we'll subdue him long enough to escape

SKY: Alright, I'm good to go.

[ERH and SKY take a step back. ERH extends his left hand while SKY extends her right]

SKY & ERH: We call this attack "Geological Whirlwind"

[Together SKY and ERH fire their attack, a series of rocks and stones along with the sudden increased burst of pressure head towards the figure. The figure teleports once again before the attack hits him.]

Figure: Have you not learned your lesson? Do you not understand that I can teleport and dodge all of your attacks?

ERH: Even so, we cannot lose here as failure is not an option!

[The students shake their heads in acknowledgement]

SKY: We're going to take you down no matter what!

[An incredible pressure starts forming around the two as they prepare for a second combination attack, but before they can finish, the figure teleports behind the two for the last time, and pats the two on the head.]

Figure: That won't be necessary.

SKY & ERH: [surprised] What?

[The figure takes off his hood to reveal that he is D1]

D1: [smiling] Hey!

[ERH, SKY along with all the students have a astonished look on their faces]

ERH: D-D1?!

SKY: You mean this was some sort of test?

D1: You got it! I saw how fast you two were progressing and I just thought I had to see what you two are made of. Please forgive me if you can.

AHO: [irritated] Then was it necessary to go after CHGF? She had nothing to do with our fight.

D1: Ah yes, I'm deeply sorry if I hurt you AHO, it's just that I recognize the care and concern you have for CHGF and I wanted to test your strength as well. I'm sorry if I got carried away. You're quite the skilled swordsman. [to the class] The good news is that I bought everyone lunch! [smiling]

STG: Thank goodness I thought I was going to die of hunger.

[Everyone blankly stares at STG, and then breaks into laughter.]

END OF CHAPTER 10

[Start chapter 11 with CG back at his palace, sitting on the ornate golden throne. Enter WG with soldiers following him. Each soldier is equipped with a bow and sword, with bronze armor coverings from head to toe.]

CG: WG! Why have your troops not left yet?

WG: sire, I just wanted to affirm that these soldiers would satisfy your needs.

CG: I have had enough waiting! Send in the HH!

WG: but sire! What of these soldiers?

[CG teleports and gives WG a blank stare, which turns into a wicked grin as the swords all around the throne room start to rattle. All the soldiers start to panic as they notice their weapons moving on their own. Spears, javelins, swords, rapiers and even arrows start moving towards the throne.]

CG: What soldiers?

WG: Why, these right-

[All the weapons fly into each of the soldiers behind WG, impaling them, and 3 fly by WG's head, and land on the wall. The soldiers fall to the ground, dead.]

CG: I don't see any soldiers apart from you. Send HH….now!

WG: No sire, allow me!

CG: treason!

[All the swords start levitating around WG.]

WG: no sire, let me explain, HH and I will have a duel. The victor will be given the honor of bringing back those puny children to you. The loser will have to carry out the winner's bidding.

CG: Interesting. I shall arrange this as soon as HH returns, that shall give you sufficient time to relinquish your position as my right hand, as that spot will belong to a more competent commander following your defeat!

WG: [clearly shaken up] yes my lord.

[WG exits and CG is left sitting on his throne, looking satisfied with himself. Pan to HH who is currently holding a deity by his head, and has a sword through his leg.]

HH: Had enough puny fool?

[HH twists his sword]

Deity: [cries out in pain] please! Please stop!

HH: Fine, easy enough…...just tell me where I can find the one who controls life!

Deity: never!

[The deity's body starts to expand, and as he does, HH is forced to let go. In a matter of seconds, the deity is so large that HH is the size of the deity's toe.]

HH: that's cute. What will you do now? [The deity attempts to step on HH, but HH dodges effortlessly, and backs up. He then takes out his sword and holds it to the center of his body. Suddenly, a black, sinister aura is seen, covering his body. He then points his sword towards the deity, the sword suddenly extends seemingly endlessly until it pierces the deity, in what appear to be the heart. The deity crashes down, and while he does, he lowers in size. Soon, nothing but the dead body of the deity is left.] And here I thought this would be fun! [As he walks away, he turns back.] What a waste of time. [A trail of bodies can be seen covering the trail that signals HH's path.]

HH's servant: Lord HH, CG has summoned you for a match to determine who his new right hand man will be. The match will be a combat trial, the victor will be able to make any 1 demand of the loser, in addition to being the right hand man to CG.

HH: Interesting. I'm just going to finish up here, seeing as this pathetic excuse for a resistance base is empty!

[HH re-centers his sword, and the black aura appears once more. He points towards the land in front of him. The land and infrastructure is instantly covered by the same aura that covered HH, and the land seems to slowly degenerate out of existence.]

END OF CHAPTER 11

[Start chapter 12 as HH and WG enters the courtyard which CG is overlooking from a balcony attached to his throne room, both CG and WG are covered in battle gear. WG has a bow, and a katana, while HH has a sword and a crossbow. A large group of soldiers are gathered around the courtyard to witness the battle, and also find out who their next commander will be.]

CG: This will be simple, the match proceeds until there is a clear victor. When that is declared, the conditions of the match will be set into motion. I assume that clears up any questions you two may have. Now, let's see which one of you is worthy of serving under me! Begin this trial!

[WG wastes no time is drawing his katana with a reverse grip and charging at HH. HH simply stands still with a smirk on his face. As WG prepares to strike, HH bring his pinky finger toward the center of his body and closes his eyes. WG's strike looks like it will land upon HH's skull, but HH simply raises the pinky, which is now covered in a malicious aura, and blocks the attack. WG has a shocked look on his face, but quickly recovers and strikes at HH 10 more times in quick succession. All the blows are blocked and several shockwaves are sent, which causes some of the soldiers watching to lose their balance and fall. CG watches on unimpressed.]

Soldier 1: What is happening?! I couldn't even see those attacks, but I still feel the after effects!

Soldier 2: I don't know, but let's just see how this plays out.

HH: [to WG] do you now see the difference in our skill level?

WG: [smirks] I may have underestimated you, let's turn things up a notch. [WG switches from a reverse grip to a single-handed forward grip.]

HH: Oh? Not bad, so you were holding back...now, let's start the second round! [HH draws his sword and channels his aura into it.]

WG: this time, I will end you!

[WG rushes HH, but this time, he tries to kick HH in the stomach, but HH simply blocks the kick with his knee and proceeds to strike at WG with his sword. WG blocks the attack with his katana and uses it to knock HH's sword out of his hand. However, predicting this, HH kicks WG's sword away at the same time. Both have been dispatched of their melee weapons. Realizing this, both back off and draw their ranged weapons. WG draws his bow, and HH draw his crossbow. Much like his other forms of attack, HH channels his aura into his crossbow, and fires a shot at WG. WG without hesitating fires an arrow back to cancel the shot. HH quickly reloads and fires 3 more shots towards WG, WG simply fires back 3 arrows to nullify the shots.]

HH: Seems I may have a disadvantage at this range.

WG: You haven't seen anything yet!

[WG draws an arrow, and channels his own aura into the arrow. The arrow starts to glow red, and has increased to twice the size. WG jumps backwards and fires the arrow. As is flies, the arrow grows exponentially, and by the time it reaches HH, it is ¼ the size that WG's sword was during his attack against the Northern Army.]

Soldier 1: Move! Get out of the way or we are all dead!

[All the soldiers frantically run away from the path of the arrow.]

HH: Very nice. In return, let me show you a bit of my true potential. [HH tosses his crossbow aside and channels all of his aura into his right hand. He holds it outstretched as the arrow contacts it.] MALIGNANT SHIELD! [ An incredibly large wall resembling HH's aura can be seen holding the arrow back as HH has his hand outstretched.] This is the impenetrable shield which I possess, the ultimate defense!

WG: We shall see about that!

[WG fires another arrow, similar to the first, but it is twice the size.]

HH: Now this is the battle I have been yearning for!

[The second arrow contacts the shield, and small cracks can be seen forming.]

WG: impenetrable? What a joke. [He holsters his bow and retrieves his katana.]

HH: [laughs wickedly] You really think this is all I've got? [He puts out his second arm, and the wall's cracks are completely repaired and the wall now is twice as thick.] I can do this all day!

WG: We'll see about that! [WG draws his katana, and uses the same technique he did against the Northern Army. He slams the sword down on top of HH's wall. A huge pressure can be felt as soldiers too close to the battle are sent flying. CG still stands atop, unfazed by what he is seeing.]

HH: You fool! You really think this will stop me?

WG: admit your defeat! I will serve CG! You are nothing but a coward hiding behind his shield?

HH: Just big talk, let me prove you how wrong you are! [HH pulls his arms back, and both arrows and the sword collide into him. A brilliant scarlet red light in the shape of a dome can be seen where the attack landed. All soldiers unlucky enough to be in the vicinity are instantly vaporized. CG is still watching, however, his expression has ever so slightly changed to one of interest. The explosion dies down, but nothing can be seen due to the rubble.]

WG: You idiot…...you had no reason to do that…..[to CG] sire, I am victorious, I shall keep serving under you!

CG: This is how you shall fall! I told you that it will be over when there is a clear victor, and it is quite clear to me that HH has won this match.

WG: How preposterous! He has been eradicated!

CG: Turn around you blabbering oaf!

[WG turns around and sees HH, with a sneer on his face. HH is completely unharmed, and is walking towards CG's balcony.]

HH: Your highness [he kneels] I am honored to serve under you.

WG: [shocked] He….he's a monster….[he drops to his knees and looks towards the sky, completely defeated and at a loss.]

HH: [standing and walking towards WG] my reward for winning this [he kicks WG to the ground unconscious.] is a new pet [he laughs wickedly]

END OF CHAPTER 11

[Chapter 12 starts with D1 talking to his class the next day. Everyone is outside in the clearing where the combat exercise that AHO won took place.]

FIR: Wait…..so let me get this straight, you are one of the sole surviving deities who escaped from a ravaged homeland which was taken over by a power hungry, almost omniscient, lord who is several times stronger than you?

D1: And don't forget that my comrades' dying act was gifting each of you kids with special powers. As ERH and SKY displayed, these powers are unique to each of you. Some of you may start developing them sooner than others. What I have had you study for the past few months must now make sense, right?

SCE: Wait, wait, wait…...so you're telling me I can control space?!

D1: to put it simply, yes.

GRV: how is this possible?

D1: I don't quite know the trigger for each of you, I just had a hunch about ERH and SKY's which is why they were able to channel their powers.

AML: Alright, so let's say we want to find our own trigger, how do we go about that?

D1: you don't if I'm not around! It usually involves a situation where you are out of your comfort zone and/or in danger.

[WTR starts to laugh and whispers something into FIR's ear, who also starts to laugh]

ERH: what? What's so funny?

WTR: [laughing uncontrollably] does that mean you were afraid of meditating?

ERH: [embarrassed, stammering] no-I-um-it was just-something out of my comfort zone

[Everyone starts laughing]

D1: alright, that's enough. Get back to studying kids!

[Everyone starts to leave but AHO moves towards D1]

AHO: you said that CG was after your friends' powers right? And now that we have them…..doesn't that mean we are targets?

[Everyone freezes, realizing that what AHO has just said is true]

D1: [tense] yes, that is true

AHO: so other schools don't have this curriculum…...like I thought. That would also explain why our school is so isolated and secluded from the rest of the city. The only question is, how long have you planned this?

D1: [trying to change the subject] what do you mea-

AHO: Since we were born? Our first day of school?

D1: Your parents have all known, and sent you here aware of the consequences if they didn't…

AHO: so we never had a choice in the matter, instead, you who call themselves deities decided that a bunch of children were to inherit your powers to save the world? For what? For our lives to be decided by another? You deities selfishly put your interests ahead of everyone's in our world. You have no right to call yourself a deity. [silence] I'm leaving! [starts towards the exit]

CHGF: AHO! Wait [she tries to reach for him, but he shrugs her off. She is almost in tears] I'm sorry D1, I know it wasn't your comrades intention…...let me go comfort him.

D1: [subdued] no, it's fine…..he has a point. Anyone else who feels the same way, feel free to join him, just know that the if CG invades this world, he won't just come after you, but your family and all that you care about. [AHO turns, and initially seems interested, but then, he leaves the building.] Since nobody else has moved, I assume you are all in.

TME: D1…..we will honor the memory of your comrades. Let's go study everyone, so we know what to do when we get our powers.

END OF CHAPTER 12

[Chapter 13 takes place 6 months after the events of chapter 12. AHO rarely shows up to school, and when he does, refuses to socialize with anyone. All the students have unlocked their powers, and have sufficient control over them. AHO is the only one who has not unlocked his power. Pan to the middle of a combat exercise in the form of a free for all. All the students are in the clearing and fighting one another. Unbenounced to anyone (except D1) AHO is in the trees watching the combat exercise]

SKY: take this!

[SKY fires arrows which turn into lightning bolts towards the other students. ERH brings up a wall from the ground to block it, SMT fires back an arrow of his own to counter, SCE simply stands there while the area around him seems to distort. TME seemingly disappears and reappears in another location. The rest either jump or roll out of the way.]

SCE: It's about time I end this! Spatial Siege!

[SCE fires one arrow and it vanishes, multiple arrows appear around each of the students and barrage them. However, due to the armor everyone is wearing, it has no lethal effects. Everyone is eliminated except for TME.]

TME: Hmm...interesting. Can you handle this? Time Surge!

SCE: What the..?

[TME slows down time and moves quickly towards SCE with her sword drawn. As she is about to strike she reverts time to its original state]

TME: Take this!

SCE: Crap! [SCE jumps to the side and narrowly dodges the blow] That was a close one.

[SCE and TME have overwhelming auras forming around them. And both both hold out their arms, ready to unleash their powers. But D1 steps up and stops them both.]

D1: I think that's enough for today, don't you two think so. Besides I think a friend of our's was quite interested in the fight, weren't you AHO? [looks towards where AHO is, AHO comes out of hiding]

AHO: Not really. I was just observing their movements.

D1: [Chuckling] Is that so? Alright students, I think we can use this experience to our advantage, yes? Back to studying.

[Pan to CG's castle. CG is sitting on his throne. HH is kneeling before him]

CG: I'm dispatching you at once to Earth. Do not fail me HH, otherwise you'll end up just like WG.

HH: Understood. Those children's powers will be as good as yours. I will not fail you my lord.

CG: Glad we've come to an understanding. Now go!

[HH gets up and proceeds to exit the castle]

HH: [to himself] D1, the time is come to end our little rivalry. I will be victorious

[Pan back to D1 lecturing the students]

D1: And that is why it's important to meditate so often. It allows for all of you to build up your power.

ERH: Are there any alternatives to building strength?

[Everyone looks at ERH with a grin on their faces]

SCE: [whispers to TME] Man, maybe all that time alone in the forest did a number on him.

TME: Don't make fun of him, it's not a bad question.

D1: Ah yes, there is another way to channel your powers but it requires bravery and a strong stomach [smiling]. It is called the God Fruit and it increases your power exponentially. The only issue with this fruit is that 3 or so of these fruits grow each year. It is the most foul tasting thing in existence and many cannot handle the fruit so many opt to meditate.

ERH: Damn it. I guess I'll have no choice but to meditate [sigh]

SCE: D1, TME and I would like to find this fruit. We feel it will allow us to grow even stronger.

AHO: [from outside] Count me in too. You guys wouldn't last a second without me.

D1: Alright but before I send you off-

[A loud noise is heard comparable to that of thunder, the ground starts to shake]

D1: [recognizes the sound] Children, get behind me, I didn't want to believe it but we may be getting attacked by….[serious] him.

TME: Him? Who's Him?

D1: The strongest deity of the elite. Considered the second most powerful deity next to CG. His name is HH. He and I have a history; in a way you could call him my rival.

AHO: [sarcastic but cold] Great! Have any more personal enemies I should know about?

[One of the walls supporting the classroom is completely destroyed. The ceiling starts to collapse. A dark figure emerges with his sword drawn as glowing red eyes can be seen from the dust surrounding the figure.]

END CHAPTER 13

[Start Chapter 14 as the figure has his sword drawn. The students take a step back in shock. The figure points his sword at the children]

HH: I apologize for my late entrance, allies and enemies alike call me the Head Hunter. My purpose is to rid the world of anything my lord wishes of me.

SCE: Your lord?

HH: You mean you silly children haven't heard of his lordship? Well I guess I'll have to tell YOU.

[HH lunges forwards, just before he strikes SCE, D1 counters in an instant and clashes HH with his daggers]

D1: [serious] HH, what do you think you are doing to my children? Is that cocky fool already done slaughtering the other deities? Why must he come for these kids?

HH: [smirking] D1, long time no see my old friend. To answer your question, it is simple...to reclaim what he has lost!

D1: [realizing what he meant] Guys you NEED to get out here at all costs. You can't let this guy get anywhere near you!

AHO: D1, I can help. I know I haven't been around lately but I have more combat experience than anyone here.

D1: No I will not allow you to risk your life. Leave me.

SCE: Let TME and I help you, when it comes to channeling our power, we're the best out of everyone here! Please!

D1: Leave, now! You will only prevent me from using my full potential. Now GO!

TME: D1 is right, we can't do anything now, everyone split up and don't let this guy catch you!

[The students bolt out the classroom and proceed to split up into pairs of two. SCE and TME, WTR & FIR, CHGF & AHO, SMT and STG, SKY and GRV, ERH and AML. Clashes are heard from D1 and HH's battle.]

[Pan to FIR & WTR]

FIR: This is all so wrong, we should be in there helping D1. He's our teacher after all.

WTR: I know exactly how you feel but we wouldn't last a few seconds in there.

FIR: [looking down] I feel so USELESS!

[FIR's body begins to glow, a red aura is seen surrounding his body, the ground begins to melt under his feet]

WTR: [worried] Woah, what's happening to you?

[FIR looks at his hands and feet, amazed at what's happened]

FIR: [excited] I think I've finally done it WTR. I've upgraded my powers!

[Pan to AHO and CHGF walking the hallways of the school]

AHO: I don't understand why he didn't let me help him. I can handle myself.

CHGF: AHO, he was more worried for your safety. What if you got hurt?

[AHO clenches his swords]

AHO: You're right. If I got hurt, I couldn't fulfill that promise I made to you that day, the promise to always protect you.

[CHGF looks down blushing. Pan to SCE and TME, a hundred or so meters away from the ongoing battle]

SCE: I know everyone split up but how can we help D1?

TME; I don't know, it's not like we have unlocked our powers yet. We're essentially meat shields at the moment. I want to help too but at our current state we won't make much of an impact on the battle.

SCE: That's it! [SCE sits down], I think if we focus really hard and meditate we may be tap into our powers. Just think of the training we're undergoing, all the applications about space and time we read about.

TME: Of course! Meditation!

SCE: Trust me, it's the only shot we have of upgrading our powers even further. Those god fruits will have to wait.

[Pan back to the battle between D1 and HH, they clash once more]

HH: Interesting, it seems those daggers serve you well.

D1: [condescending] They do, they're really effective against bastards like you. Do you not remember what you and I have been through together?

HH: [coldly] I've suppressed those memories long ago. Your emotions are what makes you so pitifully weak. Prepare yourself!

[HH brings his sword back to center, he closes his eyes and a black aura begins to form around him. He starts to rise up off the ground, his sword has doubled in size. His spiky hair grows significantly longer and his shirt deteriorates. He points his sword at D1]

HH: Let me introduce you to my second form, those insignificant deities call it "Abyss". [laughing] I think it fits quite well for a person of my caliber.

D1: Don't think you're the only one capable of a transformation. Let me show you my true power.

[D1 powers up, visible white light can be seen surrounding his body. His muscles begin to expand. D1 grows a few inches taller. His hair grows down to his back and the iris of his eyes turn to a dark menacing red. His daggers combine to form a shortsword. He points it at HH]

D1: [angrily] This was inevitable. I never wanted to follow through with this but you've left me no choice. You betrayed our cause, more importantly me. [looks down] It pains me to call you my brother. [looks at HH] Look at what you've become! I will no longer stay silent. [harshly] It's time to rid this world of scum [D1 raises his sword].

END OF CHAPTER 14

[Start Chapter 15 with each team running in a different direction. They all regroup outside the collapsing school building as they catch their breath.]

FIR: Guys! I think I managed to upgrade my powers!

SCE: So did I, let's go back and-

AHO: [With a piercing seriousness] no….you two don't stand a chance. What do you think D1 has been doing everyday after school ends? He has been training for this very moment, and I have been there to see his true potential. Neither of you stand a chance against him, let alone this figure he was scared of. Worst part is, I don't think I even saw half his power…..

[An eerie silence falls over the students]

GRV: Well, you may be right, but what else should we do?

SKY: We should just follow his directions and run to a safe spot!

ERH: Thanks for the obvious advice, but where do you suppose we can find a "safe"place. C'mon SKY, what makes you think that they won't find us!

CHGF: Let's not fight amongst ourselves, we don't have time for this! Let's just keep moving! We don't know who else may be coming after us!

[Explosions can be seen from the school building, and the figure of HH can be seen high in the air as D1 jumps towards him]

AHO: Look again, and tell me we can stand on their level [nobody dare utters a word] now…..let's go! [AHO turns to start the student's advance into the woods]

SMT: Wait! Let's grab our weapons from the training ground shed first, I saw a chest of some kind there before, but D1 never let us near it, I think it must be real weapons.

AML: What makes you say that?

SMT: Just the frequency of his visits there combined with-

WTR: Fine! Let's just hurry up!

[All the students run into the shed, and they open the chest. They are in awe of what they find. There are 12 compartments and in each is a weapon with a name engraved and a letter attached. SCE takes out a bow from his compartment and reads his letter…...tears start to form in his eyes.]

SCE: Grab your weapons…...we are leaving, now!

[All the students grab their weapons, even AHO reluctantly grabs a pair of dual swords and a bow from his. Each student clears out into the field after grabbing their weapons. Only SCE, TME, AHO and CHGF are left in the shed.]

AHO: CHGF, I'll meet you outside, I feel like D1 would want me to read this….

CHGF: I understand, I'll meet you there.

[TME and SCE are currently examining their weapons. Once AHO finishes reading his letter, an expression of awe comes over him, and then, despite the events taking place around he seems as calm and focused as ever.]

AHO: [To SCE and TME] You two read-

[CHGF's scream is heard from outside, AHO rushes out of the shed and finds a tall, foreboding figure towering over him, holding CHGF by the throat.]

?: Ah, you must be AHO, how nice of you to come to me…...if you wouldn't mind would you please wait your turn as I take care of this business?

AHO: Let her go!  
[AHO rushes the figure with his new dual swords drawn. The figure seems completely uninterested in the oncoming attack]

?: I said, wait your turn.

[The figure flicks away AHO into a nearby tree, AHO is unconscious and is severely wounded, TME and SCE watch this, horrified. AHO has a vision of himself standing behind a wall overlooking an alleyway with a younger CHGF surrounded by hooded figures who have knives.]

SCE: Who are you? Where are our friends?

?: Oh, where are my manners, even if you are worms, I still ought to introduce myself, I am CG, pleasure to meet your acquaintance.

TME: Whoever you are, put her down, and answer his question!

CG: Oh? Do you mean this girl? [He tightens his grip] As for your friends, they have been transported to my castle, and are ready to serve me well by giving up their powers. But that is the least of your concern as you will be with them shortly.

[TME has rushed over to AHO as she is worried about him]

SCE: [to TME] is he okay? Alive?

TME: Yeah, he is still breathing….but barely.

CG: Ha! Maybe I hit him too hard, regardless, he won't wake up so-

TME: You mustn't!

[SCE and CG turn around and see that AHO is back on his feet]

AHO: Let her go you bastard! I refuse to be as helpless as last time!

[AHO rushes CG]

CG: Impudence! Stay down!

[CG throws a punch at AHO]

AHO: LET HER GO!

[AHO vanishes and reappears behind CG]

TME: wait, isn't that..?

SCE: No way!

AHO: ha!

[He slices at CG's arms, but CG dodges]

CG: [Pointing at CHGF, loosening his grip subconsciously] You want this girl? Fine, how about we make things more interesting. Crushing you now would be no more than a trivial task, and I find myself bored in the deity realm,….if you can find me on your own and defeat me, I shall return her to you, but if not [tightens his grip on CHGF's throat, so much so, that she has now fainted] I shall do to her what I will to your friends [he takes his thumb and draws it across his throat] Till then, enjoy the game, see you! [He jumps into the air]

AHO: I don't think so! [AHO fires a shot from his bow] Spatial Siege!

CG: What?!

[The arrow vanishes and reappears as multiple arrows, attacking CG from all direction, he loses his grip of CHGF and drops her. She falls towards the ground to what seems to be a lethal fall]

END OF CHAPTER 15

[Start chapter 16, this takes place 10 minutes prior to CHGF's fall from the sky. HH and D1 are clashing with their weapons as they are completely invested in their battle.]

HH: I see you improved, despite using a substantial portion of your life force to stall us, you still seem to be quite the warrior D1.

D1: I have no use for compliments from filth like you.

HH: Oh? Is that any way to treat your brother?

D1: You ceased being a brother to me when you murdered mom and dad…...just because CG offers you power, you think anything is justifiable? There are some things that even us deities can't escape from in death!

HH: Silence! How dare you tell me what to do. But brother, I will do you the honor of being honest, I shall be leaving here to meet with CG…...and I will bring him a present, your head!

D1: CG? He's here?!

HH: Hehe, you fell for it!

[HH extends both arms, and a wall of black energy encompasses them both and traps them into a dome like shape.]

D1: What is this?!

HH: Now, you can't do anything to help those foolish infants!

D1: Have you forgotten I can teleport? [D1 vanishes, then, the dome starts shining a sinister purple, then D1 reappears back in the same place] what is this?!

HH: Any abilities you use while in this dome will be nullified! HA! Experience this, the ultimate battle colosseum!

D1: I had heard rumors of this…...a purple dome where you and the enemy would be enveloped in…..but only you returned. Fine, I will just go through you!

[D1 charges HH his his sword drawn, HH parries then strikes back at D1. Both exchange several blows at close range, before they both back off and proceed to do the same with their bow and crossbow respectively. D1 Fires 3 shots all aimed for HH's face, HH shot a shot from his crossbow and blocks two, but is forced to dodge the third. He fails to completely do so, and is left with a scratch.]

HH: Not bad brother, seems like you have improved since the last time we fought. [Cue quick flashback to the same scene, but the background is a city in flames.]

D1: The difference is, that time, my feelings were divided, but this time... [Cue another flashback to a scene where D1 has his sword towards HH's throat] you are finished!

[D1 rushes HH, they have another bout in close range, but this is a bout of kicks and punches. HH is clearly winning, and is about to punch D1 in the face, but D1 stops the blow by drawing his sword. HH then proceeds to do the same and then combats D1 with his sword. HH is now the one losing. D1 kicks HH off balance, and has his sword towards HH's throat just like in the flashback.]

HH: This isn't the end!

D1: You're finished! [Stabs towards the ground. An explosions is seen from a distance with the origin being the combat ground between D1 and HH. HH has taken down his bubble.]

HH: Well, well, well….looks like I was the one cornered in my bubble. Considering the fact that it inhibits both our abilities, I concede that you have the advantage in hand to hand combat. But, I would now disagree with that statement, seeing how one could call you unarmed. HAHA!

[D1 has lost an arm in the explosion, and is severely injured. But he is still standing and seems more determined than ever.]

D1: Brother…..I am sorry it has come down to this. [He detaches his short sword back into two daggers, and opens up his robe to reveal multiple daggers concealed. He throws each dagger in sets of two. As he throws them, each dagger disappears and reappears at a different spot attacking HH. HH continually dodges and parries each wave of attack, however, as soon as he does, the daggers vanish again and teleport for a different angle of attack.]

HH: Not a bad tactic, but you can't hurt me if I do this! [He sets up a bubble around himself causing all the daggers to bounce of him unharmed.]

D1: Idiot! Have you not realized I know your movements and abilities?

HH: Is that so? Then take this!

[The malicious aura surrounding HH scatters his aura and turns it into a humongous golem like figure standing behind him. HH is also equipped with a rapier now.]

D1: HH, where did you get this power? You really think hiding in that bubble and those will stop me?

HH: Let's find out. [He throws his rapier, but D1 dodges to the side. HH smirks, then, tentacles of his black aura extend in all directions from the sword. D1 barely dodges and is forced on the defensive. He holds a thumbs up to HH. All the daggers vanish] What is that supposed to be? [He signals the golem to attack, and it smashes its arms down upon D1's location. The are explodes, and not a trace of where D1 was standing can be seen. Instead, only remnants of HH's aura can be seen]

D1: Not bad, but here is where it ends! [D1 spreads out his arm, then crosses it across his body. All of a sudden daggers appear out of HH's body. In his chest, head, legs and arms. Because of the shield HH brought up earlier, he is unable to move and is trapped.] Your treasured defense was your downfall!

HH: [laughing] Since we were children, you always were impulsive. But you are right, I relied too much on that shield.

[D1 gives HH a blank stare]

HH: How fitting though. Who would've thought that I, the great Head Hunter, was defeated by you. [he chuckles] looking back, we were innocent kids.

D1: Yeah, we were. But now look, we find ourselves on opposite sides. You strayed because you thought power equaled strength.

HH: [panting, looking up] Perhaps you're right. I truly wonder how I would've turned out if I stayed on your path. [breathing hard] I don't have much time left. Please forgive me for what I've done. I just want you to know that you'll always be my little brother. Hope we meet in the next life [smiling]

[HH's lifeless body collapses in front of D1. D1 collapses to his knees, looking up at the sky]

D1: [sorrowful] I feel the same way - (D1 uses HH's real name here]

END OF CHAPTER 16

[Start Chapter 17, this scene goes back to CHGF as she is freefalling in the sky]

AHO: TME! SCE! Catch her!

[TME rushes towards CHGF's landing location and then vanishes and reappears at the location]

TME: SCE, soften her fall!

SCE: On it!

[SCE creates small rifts in space as she falls to take away momentum from her fall]

CG: Insolence! [A bubble forms around him, and all the arrows bounce off] You have to go through my game to earn the right to face me. [Mid jump, he turns towards CHGF's locations and dives to retrieve her]

TME: He can fly?!

[CG gets to her limp body and captures her once more]

CG: I'll admit, that caught me off guard, but as a result for breaking the rules I set out AHO, I shall claim the lives of one of these two siblings….now tell me, which one?

TME: What?

SCE: Save _her_ AHO!

AHO: [Filled with frustration] I-I-

[D1 teleports from nowhere and punches CG in the face with his full might in his transformed state. He catches CHGF and teleports down to AHO.]

D1: Take her and run!

[The students nod and run off into the woods.]

TME: AHO did you se-

AHO: Yeah, he is covered in wounds…..and has lost an arm….

SCE: He's going to die unless we help!

AHO: I know that! But we have no choice! If we go back, we will die too. Let's at least follow his orders!

[The trio run deeper into the woods, carrying CHGF, with tears in their eyes. Pan back to D1 who seems to be standing through willpower alone. He has lost one of his arms and has clearly taken heavy damage through his fight with HH]

CG: How did you defeat HH? No matter, with those wounds, this shall be an easy fight.

D1: A fight? I never said I would fight you, I plan to seal you away!

CG: you mean?

D1: [laughing] oh yes [He starts chanting a verse in an unknown language. Varying colors and intensities of light can be seen emitting from D1, as the chanting continues the very ground starts shaking. CG is paralyzed in fear, has a fearful, horrified look on his face]

CG: No, stay away! [He regains his senses and attempts to fly away]

D1: [Who is now finished chanting] Going somewhere? [he teleports towards CG, a brilliant light is emanated from him and CG recoils in pure fear] This fear is what my comrades felt when you hunted them down the way I am hunting you! Now, with the power of my comrades, be sealed away!

CG: [turning to stone] CURSE YOU! I WILL RETURN!

D1: [Chuckling] Too bad I won't be able to see my children take you down [D1 Slowly starts to fade from existence] There is one more thing I must do! [Teleports to AHO, TME and SCE]

[SCE jumps back in shock]

SCE: D1! Are you okay, what's going on?

D1: I'm so proud of you children, your growth, your spirit, [looking at AHO] and even your ideas of truth. Never forget them.

TME: You didn't answer him, what's going on?!

D1: I used my lifeforce to seal away CG and prevent any deity with a cruel heart from entering this world for the next 3 years by sealing a rift that connected our two worlds. By the time it opens once more, CG will have been revived and will return for vengeance. You must keep up your training, and do everything you can to stop him!

AHO: D1! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

D1: AHO, don't worry, but if you truly are sorry, and want to make it up to me, then make sure that you defeat him and bring back the other kids to this realm. I shall lend each of you three with a portion of my power to aid you. I shall be watching over you. [He pats AHO on the head] take care of everyone. [he fades into nothing].

END OF CHAPTER 17

[Start Chapter 18, it's been 8 months since D1 died. CHGF, AHO, SCE and TME were told by their parents, who were aware of their scenario, to move to a hideout D1 had prepared in the event that he passed away. The students are hiding out in a bunker 2 hours outside of the city. The underground bunker is the size of a mansion and has many rooms, from a dining hall to a training room. CHGF has been very shaken up since the incident, SCE and TME have been talking with each other on what to do next. AHO has been training non-stop and has greatly increased the capacity of his powers. However, on this day, TME and SCE decide they want to train with AHO.]

AHO: train with me? Fine, but how about we make things more interesting, I will only use my left hand.

SCE: you'll regret that [grabbing a bow]

TME: We'll show you that we haven't been messing around either [grabbing a wooden sword]

AHO: Alright, proceeds to the back of the room. Come at me. I won't even use a weapon.

SCE: That's ridiculous, but that's your loss!

[The kids head into the training room which is encased in titanium and has burn marks and dents along the wall caused by AHO.]

TME: You've been working really hard, haven't you?

AHO: Now that D1's gone, I have to make sure to keep you all safe [he opens D1's letter from his pocket] he made me promise.

SCE: Ready or not, here I come!

[SCE rushes AHO from behind with a wooden sword. AHO simply side steps the attack while putting the letter in his pocket.]

AHO: Really now? Attacking from behind? Try something more original.

TME: Then how about this? TME starts to vanish and reappear all around AHO attacking him.

AHO: Ah, time manipulation, forgot how interesting it was to watch, but still not good enough. [AHO chops TME in the back of the neck and she falls.]

TME: Ow! SCE, stop standing there and let's prepare for the attack we have been working on!

SCE: Alright! [TME scrambles over to SCE and both lock hands]

Both: Combination attack! Infinite Spatial Siege!

[Swords continually appear surrounding AHO and are all hurled at him. The sword don't seem to stop]

AHO: [Effortlessly dodging] Ah, not bad, but how long can you keep this up?

SCE: TME!

TME: I know! Time surge!

[All of a sudden the number of sword attacking AHO at a time triple]

AHO: Ah, tripling your fire power, not bad, but, you do realize that my power involves using any other ability I have ever seen, right? Not to mention I can improve each? I have seen all the battles that you had with D1 and the others. I even saw D1's power…...I have access to all of your abilities. Just watch this….

[All the swords start to bounce off AHO all of a sudden as he stops dodging]

SCE: That's my ability! No fair!

AHO: Then what about this? [He thrusts out his left hand, and TME and SCE are all of a sudden on the ground, but AHO hasn't moved and nothing came out of his hand.]

TME: You improved on my powers?

AHO: Not just yours. [He snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden, SCE and TME collapse to the floor and are unable to move.] I picked up the power to control gravity from GRV. [The duo are then doused in water] I picked up this from WTR, and this…. [a fire now blazes to life in front of them] from FIR.

SCE: So we get it, you can use everyone's powers. You can probably control wind and lightning from SKY, the ground from ERH and you have amazing senses and the ability to use animal armor from AML.

TME: Don't forget STG's unnatural strength and SMT's brains.

AHO: So you get the idea.

SCE: But we won't lose! [A sword flies towards AHO from behind and looks like it will strike him. But AHO teleport behind SCE and TME]

SCE: Don't forget our master's teleportation. It was a good fight, let me fix you two up. [He holds out his arms, and the two get up] Let's fix you two up quickly [Both SCE and TME's wounds are healed.]

SCE: CHGF's too?

AHO: Hehe

[A shriek is heard from outside. The trio grab their weapons and run outside to find CHGF's hat and a note.]

AHO: How dare they! [He reads the note out aloud] Dear Mortals, due to the foolishness of your master, we have taken the liberty of taking this girl to try to fix the damage D1 has caused us. If you want her back, then you will have to find his royal highness' throne. I imagine this will be an arduous task considering none of you mortals know the entrance to the deity realm. Your's truly, WG.

TME: How could they have gotten past the barrier?!

SCE: We need to come up with a plan!

TME: I agree, lets tr-

AHO: You fools! We have to go after them now! How can you just let them escape with her?!

SCE: Look, AHO, we are just as concerned as you, but without a plan, we don't know where to start!

AHO: You two suit yourselves! I am going after her!

[AHO dashes off into the distance. Little did SCE and TME know that this would be the last time they saw AHO for the next few years.]

END OF CHAPTER 18

[Start Chapter 19, it's been three years since D1 died. SCE and TME are walking a barren landscape at night continuing their quest to avenge their teacher and save their friends. The duo have now matured into young adults. SCE wears brilliant black archer armor with a hood. His arrows and bow are reminiscent of the night sky. His hair has extended to his shoulders. He has a battle-hardened look on his face. A face of an avenger. His sister TME wears a black skirt adorned with silver. She wears a grey combat jacket with a long black cape. Her hair is up in a ponytail with a band that was given to her by D1. Her silver sword is holstered on her waist.]

TME: [looking up at the sky] SCE. You remember what today is right?

SCE: [looking up] Has it been that long?

TME: [saddened] Yeah. Today marks the third anniversary...of our teacher.

SCE: [clenching his bow] I wish I could go back. I wish things didn't have to turn out this way.

TME: [puts a hand on SCE's shoulder] I feel the same way. Let's keep moving.

[They traverse the sandy wasteland until a storm breaks out above them. In that storm is a faint image of CG's face]

SCE: You dare show yourself to us?

TME: Wait! I think he's trying to tell us something.

CG: Hello mortals. Three years have passed since that insignificant deity sealed me. Which means I can roam your world once more. Trust me when I say this but your chances of victory are truly laughable. Let me end with this. I will make you suffer for my humiliating defeat. [menacing] I will destroy you!

[The storm disappears, everything is back to normal]

SCE: That monster is toying with us. We'll make that bastard pay.

TME: Tenfold. But right now let's just get to where we need to go.

[The duo continues walking for a while.]

SCE: How far is this place anyway? We've been walking this god awful wasteland for weeks.

TME: We don't have a choice if we want to find the entrance D1 sealed before CG's minions start to attack us.

SCE: Be honest, do you think we are strong enough to defeat CG?

TME: We have trained hard for three years, SCE. Of course we're strong enough, I'd even go as far to say we're on par with D1.

SCE: You didn't answer my question!

TME: Theoretically speaking, we should be able to match his power at the very least.

SCE: At the very least?! Match it?! We can't just match it, we have to _defeat_ him!

TME: [Snapping] You think I don't know that?! Ever since we were kids, I have always had to put up with this hot blooded temper of yours. If you stop and think for a second, you might realize exactly what we are up against! I have always looked after you! Whether that be the time you got pulled into the principle's office in 2nd grade, or even when you lost your wallet and hid it from mom and dad.

SCE: [Snapping back] I just want to avenge D1! Don't forget those times I protected you when you were constantly bullied by the people you called your friends! I am just as-

TME: [With cold malice] Are you implying that I don't want to avenge D1.

[SCE quickly realizing his mistake, shuts up.]

SCE: Easy now, let's just work on finding CG and then we'll think about the rest.

TME: [Grudgingly] yeah, let's just do that.

END OF CHAPTER 19

[Start chapter 20 with AHO is in the same wasteland as SCE and TME but on the opposite side. The land around him is hardly visible due to the night sky, and he is gazing up at the moon. He is dressed in a darker manner than the other two. He wears a long black cloak. Underneath the cloak he wears a set of black knight armor. His hair is significantly longer and sticks out of the front of his hood. His purple eyes pierce the everlasting night. His two swords are comparable to light and dark. Both are brilliantly adorned and are at his side ready to be used at any moment. He wears a solemn look on his face and has a sense of quiet, cold malice to him which constantly carries a feeling of tense emotion. Anyone aware of the power of the deities can sense the brimming power contained within him and the infinite potential his abilities carry. While AHO is looking up at the moon, he is having a flashback of his time with CHGF. The flashback takes place in the middle of the city while he is walking by. He looks like he is about to turn a corner, but finds 3 hooded figures and a girl in the alley. The girl is backed into a corner and the figures around her are laughing and pushing her around. He contemplates stepping in, but his terrified and unable to move his legs.]

Thug 1: [He has a knife out and is pointing it at CHGF] Alright little girly, just hand over everything you have, and we _may_ let you go, or else [he smacks his lips together] things might get complicated.

Thug 2: Just do as he says girly, nobody's coming to save you now...we even took precautions to find you in a place where the cops don't go.

AHO: [from behind the wall looking into the alleyway, to self] C'mon legs, move, I should save her…..but this fear…..I can't do anything….I am helpless! I'll just call the cops

[He phones the police and tells them what is going on, the lady on the phone can be heard saying "we will be there in 5 minutes" he puts down the phone and looks on. The men advance on her and two of them grab her by the arm, and the third snatches her purse and is rifling through her items, and throwing them on the ground. He pulls out a hat (the same one found when CHGF disappeared) and sees a brilliant diamond in the middle.]

Thug 1: What do we have here? A cute hat with a diamond no less? This should go for some nice money

CHGF: [Flailing trying to get free, but is helpless due to the iron grip from the two men] Let go of that! That's precious to me! My late grandmother got me that!

Thug 1: oh? Is that so? [He rips the diamond from the hat. CHGF cries and collapses to the ground. He pulls her tearful face to face him.] Here you go! [He spits into the hat and puts it onto CHGF's head. He then kicks her to the ground. The two men let go and surround CHGF] Well, well, I'll be taking everything in this bag, and all you will be left with is a wound in your neck! [AHO comes out of hiding, rushes towards the three men, and attacks them, he is overpowered and thrown to the ground beside CHGF] You! You were watching weren't you?! Well then, watch this! [He tries to kick the crying CHGF, but AHO stand and puts himself in between the men and her. He gets kicked to the ground, but gets back up] Persistent bastard! Boys, get him! [They start throwing a flurry of kicks and punches, but AHO stands his ground and takes all the hits to protect the crying CHGF. Soon, he is huddled over her, but still protecting her. Sirens are heard in the background, and shouts are heard soon after] It's the police, we gotta scram [The thugs run and leave CHGF and the wounded AHO in the care of the police.]

AHO: [Looking at CHGF] You ok?

CHGF: [Wiping away the tears in her eyes. Still in shock, she simply nods]

[AHO smiles weakly before passing out. When he wakes up he finds himself in a hospital bed with his parents leaning over him]

AHO's Dad: You okay?!

AHO's Mom: [signaling the nurses] He's awake!

AHO: Ow, my head is killing me, and my body hurts all over. Don't worry though, this pain is nothing. [His dad gives a sigh of relief] Where am I?

AHO's Mom: In the hospital! We were worried sick but then this young lady called us using your phone [motioning towards the silent CHGF standing behind them close to the door] she told us everything that happened, and to be frank [her expression changes from stern to sympathetic] I'm glad you did that. [She embraces him].

CHGF: [blushing, and moving into AHO's sight] That was very brave of you, and thank you for saving me. I'm CHGF, what's your name?

AHO: I'm AHO, nice to meet you.

AHO's Mom: CHGF? I know your parents quite well, I heard that you will be going to Ryoku High School soon, is that true? [CHGF nods] Well that's good, [turning to AHO] looks like you made a friend.

CHGF: If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my parents?

AHO'S Dad: We met them a few years back, around the time you were born.

AHO: You did? What for?

AHO's Dad: well, D1-[AHO's Mom elbows him in the ribs] you were all born around the same time, so we thought we would all get together to celebrate! [meanwhile, the nurse has arrived and is talking to AHO's mom]. The nurse then leaves]

AHO's Mom: Anyway, AHO, the nurse says we can leave, she says that you have a broken arm, just take it easy from now on. It was very brave what you did; I'm proud of you.

AHO [looking down, embarrassed] Thanks mom.

[They all walk out of the building, and while they do, CHGF talks to AHO]

CHGF: Umm…..thank you for saving me, if it weren't for your bravery...who knows what would have happened to me.

AHO: [Blushing, but he shrugs] Of course, anyone would have done the same.

CHGF: [stepping in front of AHO] No! I have always been ignored by my friends for most of my life…...and….well…..I thought that nobody would help me because of that.

AHO: [looking down] Then they're not really your friends, you can count on me if you...want.

CHGF: [she embraces AHO] thank you for helping me! [she sobs into his shoulder]

AHO: [He has tears of his own forming in his eyes, smiling] I promise will always protect you….you can always rely on me.

[AHO's parents watch from a distance, with a smile on their face. Soon, all four head out of the hospital. Pan back to modern day AHO, who is still looking at the moon.]

AHO: [stern expression] I will find you CHGF….I promised you I would protect you…...and I always keep my promises.

END OF CHAPTER 20

[Start Chapter 21 with SCE and TME still walking in the barren landscape]

TME: SCE, I don't think we can find the connection between the two realms just by walking around….

SCE: I have constantly been using my powers to find any space distortions while we walk…...that is why I suggested we look here.

TME: I know…..but still….this doesn't seem right….

SCE: Alright…..TME, stand back…..I'm going to try something...it's going to take a lot out of me, but I think I have an idea

TME: [Stepping back] What is it? [SCE simply grins] well….whatever it is, don't be stupid [SCE closes his eyes and all of a sudden in front of him is nothing but empty space. But as he walks around in this dark space, he sees a light in the distance, but as he reaches for it, he snaps back to reality gasping for breath. TME seems alarmed.] What?! What's wrong?!

SCE: [grinning weakly] I think I found it!

TME: What?! How?!

SCE: By tapping into the flow of space around us and comparing it to the average uncertainties, I was able to find a local disturbance and accurately locate the source. Let me rest, then let's go find it!

TME: [Beaming with hope] Alright! We finally have a lead after all these years…..but SCE….why didn't you think of this before?

SCE: [Offended] I have been trying this everyday TME…...this was the first time I managed to do this….

TME: oh...I didn't know

SCE: I didn't think I would have to explain to _you_ of all people that I was doing everything I could to find our comrades!

TME: SCE, I'm sorry….let's go.

[They both turn towards one direction but are halted by a booming voice behind them]

AHO: Both of you better be sorry! CHGF's still missing, along with the others…...because you stopped me that day!

[SCE and TME turn with shocked expressions]

TME: AHO…..is that really you….it's been just three years, but you look like you are-

AHO: Silence! I have been looking for our comrades this whole time while the two of you have been formulating your plan! And how has that gone for you?!

[TME looks down hurt, but SCE is furious]

SCE: You think we haven't been looking for them?! We have been working day in and out to find them, and you're the one to talk! You haven't done anything! We even managed to find a lead!

AHO: 3 seconds….I will give you three second to retract your statement SCE, otherwise, I will make you regret it.

TME: [Looking up shocked] N-No, AHO! We think we-

AHO: 3!

SCE: No use TME, we have to teach him a lesson first. [Pulling out his bow]

AHO: 2!

TME: Retract your statement SCE!

AHO: 1! [He draws his two swords. One is pitch black, and seemingly sucks in all the light around it. The other sword is producing a brilliant light which seems to be brighter than the sun despite the white color. The two swords seem to be reacting to each other, as for every bit of light the black sword seemingly takes in, the white sword emits more.]

SCE: [Hesitating, but quickly gaining composure and tightening his grip on his bow] I refuse, we have done everything we can, and he tries to belit-

[AHO has teleported behind him and slashed towards SCE with his two swords, but SCE leaps to the side dodging the strike, however, he is not completely unscathed as he has a cut on his cheek.]

AHO: Time's up.

[AHO continues to attack which his swords, but instead of dodging this time, SCE simply puts up his barrier using his powers]

SCE: I've gotten stronger since the last time we met, and this barrier isn't going to be something you can break so easily. I like to call this ability perfect fortitude. It works by-

[AHO land a kick on SCE's chest. SCE is winded and gasping for breath]

AHO: It works by transferring all the damage to another dimension, which you can call upon later to increase the damage in your attacks…..I have your powers as well, in case you forgot. I can do the same, and much more. Such as this…

[AHO seemingly disappears and when he reappears, he is to the left of SCE with a strike in SCE's direction which has been blocked by TME]

TME: AHO, why are you trying to kill him?! We are trying to find the others as well…..help us…..

AHO: You will only hold me back…..I've learned a lot these past few years, unlike the two of you who mastered your powers through training with each other, I had myself. I was forced to create a dimension where time would move differently, and train myself there. But with that, I have grown far stronger than either of you….even stronger than D1.

SCE: How can you say that, you have no-

AHO: idea how strong he was? How foolish, this dimension not only allowed me to train for longer period of time, but also allowed me to move throughout time. I visited D1, where he told me that I had surpassed him…...yet I could not go see him again as he told me that I was breaking the rules set by the deities which banned any reality warping powers from being used freely. So I was forced to stay in the dimension I created to train with only one goal in mind, saving everyone.

TME: D1…...join us, we have grown strong enough to hold our own.

AHO: Fine!

SCE: Rea-

AHO: I'll make you a wager [sheaths his swords] if you can make me use my weapons, I shall join you.

SCE: You arroga-

AHO: But!

SCE: Stop interrupting me!

[SCE uses his spatial siege move by firing an arrow which turns into a flurry. This barrage is much more devastating than the team barrage SCE and TME had used earlier. The arrows are more numerous and the area around where each arrow lands seems to disappear]

AHO: If you are unable to make me draw my swords within the next 5 minutes…..then I will kill the two of you the next time you ask for my help.

SCE: Eat this!

[More arrows are flying towards AHO who hasn't moved.]

AHO: This trick is getting boring…[The arrows seem to disappear just before hitting AHO]

SCE: Wha-What's this?!

AHO: [smirking] Really? And you think you know all about controlling space don't you? Watch and learn [the same arrows that vanished now appear from behind AHO, however, they look different as some are cloaked in lightning, while other in fire, water, rocks. Other arrows start to completely overpower the arrows they clash, while a few other arrows vanish and reappear canceling out the arrows sent by SCE. As they clash, explosions can be seen and the dark night sky is lit with the explosions from the clash.]

SCE: Impossible!

[Some arrows fly towards him, but he fires more shots to cancel them]

AHO: [Appearing next to SCE] That trick is really getting quite old, show me something new. [He punches SCE in the stomach and SCE flies into a nearby boulder. SCE in covered by rubble] Seems like it's been a minute, I was hoping that it would have taken longer assuming I have yet to even use 15% of my power.

TME: SCE! Are you all right? [to AHO] you'll pay for that! [She stops time, and is about to strike AHO when he moves out of the way] What?!

AHO: must I keep repeating myself? I have your powers, meaning I can do the same things you can, and if I were bored, I could counteract all of your abilities. Now, show me what you can do!

[TME clenches her sword hesitantly, desperately looking for a way to force AHO to draw his swords]

TME: [to self] I need to make sure that I catch him off guard, if I can do that, then SCE can retaliate from his cover. I just hope my time mirage lasts long enough around him. Now where is-

AHO: How clever, a time mirage. That play may have worked if you knew all of _my_ plans.

TME: How did you know? Even if you have our powers, you can't nullify them if you don't know how they are being used.

AHO: SMT's ability, instead of projecting thought, I can choose to read the minds of those I like for 5 minutes.

TME: Meaning you set this bout up to test our powers?!

AHO: Don't forget the fact that I have been reading your mind since the start. SCE may have strong abilities, but your ability to think on your feet almost rivals SMT. Now, seeing as how all this chit chat has taken up another minute, it seems you have 3 minutes left to force me to draw my sword.

TME: SCE, no use in hiding, we might as well use _those_ abilities.

SCE: [Coming out of the rubble. He extend his hand with the bow, and it turns into a sword.] Seems like long range isn't going to do the trick. AHO…..surrender, otherwise, be prepared to face 100% of my power.

TME: The same goes for me [a identical look alike of her seems to appear]

AHO: Ah interesting, tapping into weapons you have stored in another dimension, and a time mirage. But that won't help you. [He hold out his hands, one becomes coated in fire, the other becomes coated in ice]

TME: [half laughing] Doesn't that count as making you use a sword?

AHO: If I were to use my swords, you wouldn't stand a chance. I'm now at 15%, Now come at me!

[SCE and both TME and her mirage rush towards AHO. SCE strikes towards AHO, who catches his blade with two fingers of his ice hand. SCE smirks before an explosion at the point of contact is created. This causes AHO to temporarily stagger. TME and her mirage use this to keep on the offense and fire off a flurry of blows. But AHO has regained in balance and blocks the strikes with a finger from his fire hand. SCE once again joins the fray, and attacks AHO viciously. AHO hold him off with two fingers on his ice hand, while simultaneously holding off the two TME's with his finger on the fire hand. SCE causes several more explosions, each more powerful than the last, but this seemingly has no effect on AHO who continues to effortlessly block them. TME's sword strikes seem to move faster and faster, before another mirage appears. However, AHO is unfazed, and simply kicks SCE in the stomach winding him once more, leaving AHO to face the three TME. He quickly dispatches the two mirages by freezing one, and burning the other. Both seem to fade. TME bites her lip in frustration proceeds to continue the attack, SCE leaps back towards AHO, TME ducks allowing AHO to bring his sword down onto AHO's head. AHO grabs the sword with his fire hand. The sword is instantly put ablaze, SCE without letting go puts more force into his strikes, the sword then produces water which douses the flames. AHO seem amused at this sight, but before he can speak, TME strikes at the exact point of SCE's force. At this point, the two are bringing down their swords towards AHO's one hand. AHO brings up his other to provide support to stop the swords. AHO's hands start to glow, and they change from ice and fire, to being covered in a purple aura. The duo are surprised, but refuse to let off the attack. AHO sighs with disappointment, as he brings down one of his hands. He then slowly transfers all the tension from the two swords to a single finger. The duo are shocked, and in utter disbelief of what they are seeing. AHO then flicks that finger, and the two go flying in separate directions and land in the sand with a crash. TME and SCE are utterly demolished, and are lying unable to move.]

AHO: That's five minutes….the two of you made me use 20% of my power. But you two are still going to hold me back. I will let the two of you challenge me one more time at a later date. But I expect _each_ of you to match me when I am at 50%. I have decided to rescind my decision to kill the two of you if you were to ask me for help, as I pity your inability to help yourselves, let alone our comrades. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another battle to fight. [AHO disappears and the duo faint in the sand]

END OF CHAPTER 21


End file.
